


A Dream's Posteriority

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part Jongin finds it terribly boring to be the prodigal son of a lowly merchant. The village he comes from amounts nothing more than a few copper coins in the long run and his family name isn’t one he can be proud of. But nonetheless he has one thing he can rely on and it’s his own effort.</p><p>But then Sehun threatens to not only get in his way but get into his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream's Posteriority

* * *

* * *

For the most part Jongin finds it terribly boring to be the prodigal son of a lowly merchant. The village he comes from amounts nothing more than a few copper coins in the long run and his family name isn’t one he can be proud of. But nonetheless he has one thing he can rely on and it’s his own effort.

 

It’s what allows him enter the monastery to study to become a scholar. Though many wouldn’t guess from the way he held himself up but he was intelligent and clever-- allowing him to pass through the exams with ease. But someone like Jongin with no name or background worthy of remembering, he grows up differently than the other boys he’s surrounded by. He could never afford private tutors or music lessons and finds most of his ability to pass through the exam periods with ease due to hard work and the help from understanding monks.

 

He’s a bit rough around the edges but people want to see him succeed because he was the one gem from their village. He was the example that if you gave your all until you had nothing but blood and passion to give that you  could indeed escape the seemingly desolate caste system of their Kingdom.

 

You just had to work for it.

  
  
 

It’s when he first moves to the monastery when he’s twelve and unsure of himself. Jongin’s hair was long then, long and dark and wild. But he had the soft face of a boy and the clever mind of a man. He’s well liked by the elderly monks who run the classes but disliked by many of his jealousy and wealthy peers. After all, a boy with not a coin to his name didn’t belong beside them right?

 

Jongin doesn’t make any friends. For what he is concerned with is simply excelling in the book work so he can move up the ranks quickly. When he is seventeen he’s expected to be picked as an apprentice of a government official. The better he was, the more likely he would be bought by a higher ranked official making it much easier to eventually become Prime Minister of his Kingdom.

 

And for a while Jongin has little to no worthy competition. It’s only half way through his first year at the monastery hunched over books and scrolls is he challenged. There was a rumor of a new boy who had arrived shortly ago with hair the color of hay and eyes the color of gold. He’s said to be as beautiful as a woman making him likely to be a favorite among the monks who swear themselves to a life of celibacy, knowledge and religion. 

 

Sehun Nordok of Estilia . Jongin is familiar with Estilia, the city of wealth and beautiful lightly coloured people. It’s the current Prime Minster’s home city and  full of influential people. Jongin only assumes Sehun is the son of a powerful leader considering where he’s from.

 

But Jongin has no interest in his arrival until Jongin’s favorite monk,  Ryeowook of Daymour , is escorting the blonde male to  his room and introducing him as  his new roommate . Jongin purses his lips and gives him a once and over. Skinny. Gangly. And shy.

 

He  is indeed beautiful but Jongin much prefers subsidence over fickle beauty that isn’t bound to last anyway. He promises to be kind and welcoming so Ryeowook will think highly of him and turns back to finish his studying by candle light.

 

It’s only when Ryeowook leaves does the boy actually gather the courage to speak with him. “I know it may be a bother to you but Jongin-ssi would you--”

 

Jongin looks over sharply from his desk and scowls. “If it is going to be a bother do not ask me. Don’t you see I am studying?” He demands gesturing to the room around him. “Do you see all the nice things in this room? They were gifted to me by potential masters. You realize I am going to be the number one pick when we graduate from this insufferable place? I am destined for greatness. I have no time or patience to be  bothered by the likes of you.”

 

Jongin knows he’s being unnecessarily harsh but he assumes if he goes down hard on Sehun once that he will not be bothered again.

 

And Sehun does look like he’s on the verge of crying. He turns and goes to sit on his bed in the opposite corner pulling out his things to read.

 

Jongin visibly relaxes and reads.

  
  
  
 

“Do not fret over not befriending  Jong In of A’azark . He is a pretentious nobody from a nobody village.” says one boy Jongin only can remember as Zitao. “He is the most hated boy of our year.”

 

Apparently a few of the boys felt inclined to warn Sehun about Jongin-- if only they knew Jongin had already set the record straight.

 

Jongin scoffs loudly looking over from his books. “As if you,  Zitao from Diliamia , are anyone noteworthy. Your father is a general but you’re ranked than a  nobody ? Tsk, such a shame. I may come from nothing but at least I am not  nothing .” Jongin’s pride much too large to ignore the rather pointed and loud remarks from the other.

 

It’s as if Sehun can sense the raising fight coming and quickly stands. “I think I can find out for myself who is worthy of befriending.” Sehun says and goes to sit in the front of the classroom when the instructor comes in greeting them.

 

For the rest of the class Jongin’s eyes are trained on the back of Sehun’s head.

  
  
  
 

He almost bites his tongue off when the results of the exams come back. The post is published in the center of the monastery for everyone to see. Not once has Jongin been outranked. But when his eyes settle upon his name blood fills his head and anger rolls down as he hears laughter,

 

Rank 1 -  Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun

 

“It seems Prince Jongin is a bit peeved by the results? Not the only clever one, eh?” He hears another boy taunt but he’s in no mood to fight with the moron and spins on his heels.

 

It’s only because his spot is tarnished by the name of another that bothers him. He wants no competition when it comes time to be chosen by a master. The tradition amongst the monastery was that those chosen by a master would eventually take the spot of the master when their learnings were over. For example, the boy chosen by the Prime Minister to be taught and raised was likely to be the next Prime Minister.

 

And the idea that the spot might be taken from him is enough for him to see red. His eyes lower as he storms into their room pointing accusingly at the boy.

 

“Bastard!” He snaps, “You think you can waltz in here and steal what is mine?” He demands.

 

Sehun’s eyes raise from his bed where he was bent over a bed. “Excuse me, Jongin-sii? Is something the matter? Are you unhappy with your results? You did well.”

 

Jongin hates how even when Jongin insults him the other is still so painfully polite. He groans as he resists the urge to pull his hair out. “Listen here,” He snaps, “You will not be tied with me again. You can study all you want but I will excell. It’s destiny for someone like me to put all you rich boys in your place.”

 

Sehun looks like he wants to say something but doesn’t. Instead he lips thin and he nods. “If that is how you feel then I am sorry. But I will not do anything but my best. So you do the same Jongin-ssi and we shall see who comes out on top.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly a made up world, government, and religion.


End file.
